The Time-Orchid
by LauranaBlute
Summary: Rina and Natsu have just become Boyfriend and Girlfriend. They are really happy until something happens to Rina which throws Natsu into the depths of despair. Yuki, Rina's BFF finds a way to bring Rina back and it'll need the help of the whole guild, including the help from Sabertooth with Sting as their new master. M rated for sex and violence. NatsuXRina, GrayXYuki. Yuki/Rina-OC.


**Rina**

Rubble is everywhere. Blood splatters across every inch of where I stand. Helpless. I feel useless. Something as sharp as a blade pieces through my chest captivating my heart in the motion. I don't move, I can't speak. I've lost all types of sense apart from my hearing. It's still fuzzy but I can still hear. I can only hear shouts of agony and pain. The person cries as he wails for me to wake up. To continue with my life. But there's no point. I'm gone. I'm non-existent to this world now. I only wish I could spend more time with the people I care for especially a certain dragon slayer who's stolen the key that opens my heart.

**A Week Before**

It's a hot summer day. I'm in the guild feeling hot and bored. Natsu and Happy sit opposite to where I sit. Arms and head resting on the table staring at me.

'Gaaahh! I'm so fucking bored!' I complain to my pink haired friend

'What do you want me to do about it?' He rolls his eyes, chuckling slightly.

'Let's go out somewhere… like to the beach or something.' At this, the pinkette became as red as Erza's scarlet hair.

'W-What… J-Just the two of us!' He panics not knowing what to do. I roll my eyes sighing.

'NO!' I yelled at him to make it clear that it wouldn't be just us two alone. Blood rushes to my cheeks. ' I meant with our team you dummy. Me, you, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Yuki, Happy, Carla and Nashi. Why? Would you have been happy if it was just the two of us?' I ask in a playful tone. The shade of red emerging from his cheeks deepen to the point where he hides under his white muffler. I laugh out loud. Yuki and Gray walk over to us holding hands wondering what's up.

'Hey what's gotten you so flustered? This ain't like you.' Gray approaches Natsu laughing. He puts his arm around Natsu. Natsu gets annoyed and pulls his muffler up his face even more.

'I was just saying that we should go to the beach. Our whole team. Natsu though I meant just me and him.' Gray and Yuki start creasing. Natsu get's even more embarrassed. Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Carla and Nashi come.

'That sounds like a great idea. We need a break anyway.' Erza stated nodding her head, agreeing to my idea.

' Ok then, Let's go!'

I say with excitement. Natsu chuckles quietly at my enthusiasm.

We go to pack our things for the beach and we all met up at the train station. We board the train and as usual me and Natsu get sick. Natsu's sickness is worse than mine so I cast troia. Wendy taught me healing magic so I can heal my team mates when she's not around. We eventually get to the beach and we all get changed. The boys wait for us to come out and when we do they get mega nose-bleeds. Natsu starts eying me. I go deep red. We go into the water. Me and Lucy splash each other with the sapphire liquid. Droplets of water drip down our chests and other parts of our bodies. Natsu stares at me in particular. Gray goes off with yuki.

'Gray... where are you two heading off to?' Natsu asks in confusion. Gray winks at Natsu.

'Somewhere private for me and yuki to you know, _play around._' Natsu was still confused. So gray whispers and spells it out for him.

'S-E-X' Natsu's eyes widen. 'I'm sure you've felt this way around Rina. You seem to get aroused when she's near. Maybe it's time you tried going at it with her.' Gray smirks at Natsu and his face reddens.

'D-D'you... really think I'm ready for this...? What if she get's pregnant?' Natsu asks shyly.

'That's the whole fun in it i guess. It proves that you have officially became an adult. Besides, you would be a great father. you're a fun guy any child would love as their father. True words spoken here.' Natsu smiles at Gray.

'Thanks Gray, I think I will try.' Natsu says before leaving.

'Great, Good Luck Flame brain!' Gray shouts across at him. Natsu scoffs

'Yea! You too Ice streaker!' They both chuckle. Gray and Yuki walk off to do their own thing.

He walks up to me and just takes my hand walking off to somewhere no one can see us. He pushes me against a wall. I'm confused as hell.

'N-Natsu… You ok? W-What's gotten into you…?' I'm a little scared by the way he's acting. It's not like him. He looks at me seriously. His olive green eyes penetrate my violet eyes. I'm mesmerized by his entire being.

'I want you to be mine, and only mine.' Natsu spoke with a serious but soft tone. I was gobsmacked. Was I hearing properly? Did he just say that he wants me to _be his? _Tears dwell within my eyes. I'm full with happiness from his words.

'Can I make you mine?' He asks me with a sexy tone of voice.

'Yes… please do.' I speak submissively.

A mischievous smirk crawls upon his lips. He begins to kiss my neck, leaving bites here and there once in a while. I moan with pleasure. My moans ring through his ears _turning him on_. I feel something poke my leg. Blood completely rushes to my cheeks.

'A-Are you… gonna use that...?' I sound completely defeated even though we never really started.

'Of course' His soft, sexy voice flows through my ears.

'J-Just take me already!'

My shout was weak and filled with lust. I don't know what was going on with me. All I can think about is that I wanted to be one with Natsu. His smirks become sexier as he untied my bikini top. He lets it drop onto the sand and he begins caressing my breasts.

'I'm going to suck ok…'

I nod helplessly looking down at him and he begins to kiss and suck on my left breast. My moans grow louder much to his pleasure which is what he wants out of me. When he was satisfied enough he takes off the lower section of my bikini. He inserts two fingers inside me. He begins pumping me really fast. My moans become short, quick breaths of pleasure. I was getting really wet now. My precum drips from me as Natsu pulls his fingers out of me. He then takes out his dick and thrusts it inside me. I gasp loudly and heavily. Tears form from the pain but also the pleasure.

' I'm going to move ok…' He warns me.

I nod before he starts moving in and out of me. This sensation is overwhelming me. He's driving me crazy. I want more of him. I don't want this to stop. Without any warning given to him my lips crash onto his. He was shocked and his eyes dilated for 5 seconds before returning to normal. He deepens the kiss inserting his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battle it out until we stop for air. A string of saliva connects to our lips. My moans grow louder and louder as we near our limits. He feels his stomach churning knowing he's about to cum. Before I could speak I feel a warm liquid inject my ovaries. I gasp and I moan loudly. After all the cum has left him, Natsu pulls out panting heavily. He looks up into my eyes and kisses me once more. After a minute he breaks the kiss, he whispers in my ear.

'_You are now mine, and only mine…' _ I smile sweetly at him.

'I've loved you ever since we were small Rina… I was too shy to ask this before, but now I feel more confident. So here goes. Will you be my girlfriend?' After hearing those words I hug him with no hesitation.

'Yes! Of course I will! I've felt the same way for who knows how long. I'm glad you feel the same way.' He beams happily, smiling his signature smile which could melt the hearts of any girl who approaches him.

'I'm glad you do too.' We change back into our swim wear and we walk back to the others holding hands. This Dragon Slayer who we all thought never knew what love was just made me the happiest girl ever.


End file.
